1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for the transmission of light through the adjoining ends of two fiberoptic cables, and more particularly to connectors adapted to connect an end of a fiberoptic cable to another fiberoptic cable or to a LED or to a laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic connectors utilized to join the ends of the fibers of two fiberoptic cables are well known. A complete connector consists of two conical plugs and an alignment sleeve. The sleeve allows the two optical fibers within the two plugs to be aligned with a tolerance of a few microns, such that correct fiberoptic transmission can occur.
The prior art connector plugs are typically molded utilizing a glass-epoxy resin into the desired conical shape. For added strength, some prior art plugs include a metal sleeve that is centrally disposed within the plug along a portion of its length; however, the conical tip of the plug is completely composed of the glass-epoxy resin.
Other prior art connector plugs have been formed entirely out of metal. Such metal connector plugs are susceptible to scratching and deformation if mishandled or dropped, thus leading to misalignment. Additionally, metal plugs cannot be effectively utilized as electrical connectors due to the lack of insulation.